


Serendipity and other Twists of Fate

by nicksmom3612



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksmom3612/pseuds/nicksmom3612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the promo for episode 11 "The Outsider".<br/>Belle is captured by Hook and Rumpel will do whatever it takes to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity and other Twists of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The promo for episode 11 "The Outsider" inspired me to write this and I hope you enjoy. For those who are reading my other fic "The Day that Changed Everything" I am about done with the next chapter on that and will have it up soon. Many thanks to my readers. Reviews and constructive criticism stated nicely are always welcome.

Belle felt restless as she looked out her small kitchen window, her hand wrapped around a warm teacup. She sipped the soothing blend of orange and cinnamon and watched yet another sunrise with some dismay. It was not that she didn’t appreciate the wondrous beauty of a fiery sunrise after all the years that she had spent in captivity, but she also appreciated a really good nights sleep, which was something that had eluded her for over a week now. Ever since the day that Rumpel had told her about why he needed magic, standing there in the library, looking so forlorn and lost.

It was hard to keep her resolve to move slowly in her relationship with her true love. To try to help him be the decent man that she was sure was still inside him, somewhere under all the layers of darkness that the curse had buried him under.  
She smiled ruefully to herself as she remembered how she had told him that the kind of love that she wanted was layered, a mystery to be uncovered. Well she had certainly gotten what she asked for, in spades! Her Rumpel definitely had many layers to be peeled away. Her Rumpel. When had she started thinking of him as hers? Well no matter, the truth was he was hers, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

As she looked out over the horizon she could see the ocean and the marina where all of the ships docked. She had always loved the ocean and she had yet to make it down to the docks since she had escaped the hospital. Smiling to herself, she decided that an early morning walk was in order, and maybe the ocean air would be just the thing to help her sleep.

Unbeknownst to Belle, at the very same moment that she was gazing out at the sunrise, Rumpelstiltskin was also admiring it from his kitchen window for the same reason as his true love. He tried to remember the last time that he had had a full nights sleep and came up blank. ‘At least a week?’ he thought to himself, maybe longer. It was difficult to sleep with his mind always racing with thoughts of Bae, and now this new curse that had to be broken before he could leave Storybrooke to search for him. This had come as a complete surprise to him, and it was very unsettling to realize that he didn’t have things as under control as he had thought he did. Then there was the matter of Cora and Hook trying to make their way here, bent on revenge. He knew Cora well enough to know that she would not give up and therefore he must be prepared for that eventuality. And then of course there was Belle, sweet, beautiful, incredibly sexy, Belle. No wonder he couldn’t sleep. 

It didn’t matter that at the moment they were at odds, he knew that she loved him (a fact that he did not comprehend, but was eternally gratefully for), and he loved her with every fiber of his being. 

He wondered what she was doing at the moment, and assumed that, considering the hour, she was still abed. He could vividly picture her in one of the nightgowns that he had purchased for her (the dark rose colored one that was so beautiful on her, with her creamy white complexion and chestnut hair) slumbering peacefully, her beautiful lips slightly parted and hair spread across the pillow. He closed his eyes and could feel the softness of those lips on his, and her luscious body pressed against him, his pulse quickened as his mind recalled their brief time together just after the curse had been broken.

The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed seven o’clock, and he was startled out of his daydream. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair smiling ruefully, it seems it didn’t matter if he was awake or asleep he was always dreaming about Belle. Rising, he cleared the table, placing his dishes in the sink to be dealt with latter. Straightening his tie and shrugging into his suit coat he started to leave for the pawnshop, but stopped as he suddenly realized that it was Sunday and the shop was closed. ‘Wow’ he thought to himself, he really needed to get some sleep before he lost his mind completely.

Belle walked slowly down towards the dock letting the crisp morning air sooth and distract her from thinking about Rumpelstiltskin. She had stopped at Granny’s diner for a lovely breakfast. Something Ruby had suggested called a strawberry smoothie. One of the things that she enjoyed most about this land that she found herself in was the seemingly endless variety of food. She remembered that Rumpelstiltskin had said that condiments were one of this lands best forms of magic, and he had been so right. At the moment ketchup was her favorite. On her fries, on a burger or something called a hotdog. She recalled how Rumpelstiltskin had put it on his hamburger and fries that day at the diner, and smiled so broadly, his beautiful brown eyes sparkling, when he bit into it. God, how she loved him. She felt tears welling up, the ache of missing him gripping her heart like a vice.

Those few days that she had lived with him after the curse had broken had been the happiest of her life. He had been so shyly sweet with her, and such a gentleman. Too much of a gentleman as she recalled, her lips curving up into a smile. She remembered how frustrated she had become with him treating her as though she were made of china, and after the kiss at the wishing well, he had kept his distance except for a chaste kiss on the forehead when he had shown her to a guest bedroom. 

She hadn’t protested because she had been so exhausted by the events of the past twenty four hours that all she could think of at that moment was sleep, but after three days of his nervous caution around her she had decided that he was simply trying not to pressure her into something she may not want. After all she had come to him for protection, and she could see how he might think that she needed to be protected, even from him. 

Her smile grew broader as she thought about the night that she had decided she had been patient enough. After all she was twenty four years old and if you added in the near thirty years that she had spent in captivity at the hands of the evil queen, (now there was an apt title if Belle had ever heard one), that would put her at fifty four years old, and she had never had sex!!

It had never really bothered her all that much, but being in such close proximity to her true love for several days had brought on such a tidal wave of raw lust that she felt as though she were going to burst. She was sure that he felt the same way, but refused to act on it for fear of rejection and the guilt that he felt for her captivity, so she had taken matters into her own hands.

Belle had sat down on one of the benches scattered along the marina and stared out upon the water with unseeing eyes as she remembered that night. She could almost feel the softness of the red silk nightgown and matching cover up she had worn as she treaded softly down the hallway, her feet bare and heart pounding in her chest, towards his bedroom. Now that the moment was upon her she was acutely aware of her inexperience and fear blossomed in her mind, fear of rejection (although she thought that unlikely), but mostly fear of the unknown. Her limited knowledge on the subject included the fact that the act was painful for a woman the first time, and she recalled one of her fathers servants, after her wedding night, telling one of the older women that it had been the worst pain she had ever experienced. 

She also knew that it could bring great pleasure and she was sure that whatever pain was involved would be fleeting. Either way she was determined to consummate her relationship with Rumpelstiltskin, and one thing her papa had always said about her was that when she set her mind on something, she was relentless in pursuit of it.

When she reached the door to his room she took a deep steadying breath and turned the knob. Slipping into his room, she looked around in the dim light coming from what she assumed was the adjoining bathroom. Closing the door quietly behind her she looked around until her gaze fell upon the large bed at the far end of the room by the windows. Her breath hitched as she saw him stir and sit up looking towards her. “Belle?” he said, and she could hear the concern in his voice, “are you alright sweetheart?… are you ill?” 

When she saw that he was about to get out of the bed, she found her voice, “no, Rumpel, I… I’m fine, please don’t get up.” Her voice sounded so loud and nervous in the deep quietness of the room that she was startled by it. Before she could think too much on what she was about to do she started towards the bed. She untied the belt of the cover up as she walked, keenly aware of his eyes on her, and just as she reached the foot of the bed she shrugged it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a puddle of red silk.

She heard his sharp intake of breath as he raked his eyes over her body, lingering at her breasts, which the silk fabric of the nightgown covered only enough to tease. She supposed that was the whole intention of the flimsy garment that Ruby had assured her would break whatever resolve Rumpelstiltskin had, that is of course if he had the same urges as most men when it came to women. 

“Belle” he whispered as she started towards the bed. She noted that his chest was bare and she wondered if the rest of him was, a shiver of anticipation quickening her pulse. Just as she pulled back the blankets, Rumpelstiliskin grabbed her wrists, holding her still as he locked his eyes with hers. 

“Belle”, he said in a strained voice, licking his lips nervously, “what… what are you doing sweetheart?” Holding his gaze she said “I love you Rumpelstiltskin, … I’ve loved you for so long…” she glanced down and drew a shakey breath before continuing, once again meeting his eyes, her own filled with a stubborn resolve, “there’s never been anyone else, and I… I really need you to… I mean I really want you to”, embarrassed, she stumbled over the words “to make love to me” she blurted out and felt herself blushing furiously, but she didn‘t let her eyes leave his, “please” she whispered, “don’t send me away.” She felt tears coming and baring her soul to him told him a truth that she had hidden even from herself “I couldn’t bear it if you sent me away again.” He was staring at her, frozen, as though trying to process what she had said and Belle seized the opportunity to pull her hands free from his grasp and climb into the bed. When she was before him, face to face and on her knees, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him tenderly, quietly shushing him as he halfheartedly protested. 

It was but a moment before she felt his arms wrap around her and one hand cupped the back of her head, gently angling it so that he could deepen the kiss. “Belle” he groaned, saying her name with such longing and desire in his voice that she thought she would cry. They had been apart for so long, and even when they had been together they had never had a physical relationship. Now, they had almost thirty years of pent up desire coming to the surface and Belle felt overwhelmed by it, by the aching need of her body as he kissed her so desperately, and by the heartbreaking realization of how alone he had been for so very long. She wanted to take away his pain, sooth all of his hurts, and protect him. No one was ever going to hurt him again, she thought vehemently, not as long as she had breath in her body.

She gasped as he twisted his body pulling her beneath him with what sounded suspiciously like a growl. “Rum… please” she moaned, clinging to him as his kisses grew more aggressive, traveling to her jaw, and then down her throat, lips, tongue and teeth all teasing her tender flesh, while his hand fisted in her hair holding her in place for him. She felt him pull the loose bodice of her gown down to expose her breasts, and then gasped in surprise as he sucked her right nipple into his mouth, gently biting the hardened peak, before tenderly kissing it, and turning his attention to it’s twin.

She was trembling in his arms, her breath coming in shallow gasps, and she was sure that it was beyond her at this point to speak coherently. All she could think was more, she wanted,… no she needed more, and Rumpelstiltskin, who seemed intent on devouring her at the moment, was the only one who could give her what her body was demanding.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a male voice interrupted her reminisces, and Belle turned to see a face that she hadn’t seen in over twenty eight years. Fear gripped her and without thinking she was up and running back the way that she had come, but she was a fraction of a second too late, as a hook snagged the belt cinching her dress and she was hauled into the arms of Killian Jones, screaming before the world went black.


End file.
